


Love In Strange Places

by Poke_A_Mon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Complete, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_A_Mon/pseuds/Poke_A_Mon
Summary: Emi is an average height, beautiful and outgoing English tutor to whose life was going nowhere until she became the tutor for no other than shinee a popular South Korean group. The instant she met the stunning almighty Key with a passion for shopping, Emi takes an instant disliking to him because of his blunt and proud ways. However, when a jealous ex tries to terrorise Emi, key springs to the rescue.





	Love In Strange Places

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that Kris when he was with Exo was my bias, I still follow him to this day and support his current work. He made a great villain please don't hate me xx

Teaching people English or learning languages has always been a hobby of mine. It started as a way to impress my now ex-boyfriend but we ended things badly and then it became my escape. Until one day when my Korean language professor offered me a job. Let’s just say he has friends in some interesting places. 

“Emi I have a job I think you would be interested in. You were my brightest student it’s only fitting” he says. 

“Really, what job?” I reply containing the excitement pushing through my body. 

“Actually a friend of mine works for an entertainment company in Seoul and he needs someone to teach a group how to speak English he asked for someone who could also speak Korean so they could at least understand each other. I recommended you” he states pride written all over his face. 

“Sir I would be honoured, thank you so much” I bounce up and down. 

“Pack your bags you leave the day after tomorrow, have fun and remember to be careful” he lectures, I swear that man is like a second dad. 

After that I packed my bags with the essentials my professor emailed me. He also sent me the flight details; everything was paid for and provided by the mystery entertainment company, I am yet to know. 

The flight to Seoul was enjoyable and surprisingly fast; I guess preparing for my lessons distracted me. Eventually grabbing my bags I jumped onto a taxi and handed him the address of where I needed to be. After some small chit chat I fell asleep dreaming the drive away, besides I don’t know what the day may expect I should at least get some sleep. I awake to a voice calling my name and I find the taxi driver telling me we have arrived. Paying my taxi fare and wishing him farewell I turn to a large plain building with massive lettering on the front ‘SM Entertainment’ Oh My Oppa no way. I am teaching English to a group from SME holy crap. Taking a hold of my bags with jittery hands I enter the plain yet intimidating building and head to the reception desk not before accidentally bumping into someone.

“Watch it you wannabe, I am the talent here and deserve your respect. That includes not bumping into me; now apologise” the feminine yet handsome stranger says looking back to the other 4 males who are unsure what is happening but tell him to be nice. 

“Yah, maybe you should check your manners. I was going to apologise for bumping into you but now I’m going to apologise for your ill-manners. I’m not here to be a celebrity. Now if you don’t mind I have more important business to attend to” I snap feeling only mildly bad for being rude back. As I turn I hear one of the 4 other boys say.

“Key, she’s feisty. I like her” I smile and continue on my original path, the defensive diva-like male’s name is Key. 

“Hello, my name is Emi I am here to teach English. I was sent by Professor Park” I ask the receptionist nervously as she looks back at me confusedly. 

“That’s ok DaYoung, I am expecting her” I hear a gentlemen behind me say. 

I turn to see a man my height 5’6 in a black suit with a blue shirt and black tie who looks important and immediately made you respect him. 

“Hello Emi, my name is Lee Soo-man. Founder of SME and good friends with your professor; I have been expecting you” he says in perfect English shaking my hand. I bow in response and smile. 

“Hello sir, I am glad to be here. It was a bit of surprise” I state. 

“Sorry about that, in this industry everything is kept hush for safety purposes. Let’s continue this conversation in my office” he points in the direction of the lifts. 

Arriving inside his office on the 6th floor we continue our business conversation from the chit chat as we were walking here. 

“Emi I have been told you speak English and Korean” 

“Yes sir, also Japanese, Mandarin, German and French” I reply smugly. 

“Really all those languages why?” 

“Those are some of the most commonly spoken languages and some I did through school. Plus learning languages I found I am good at and it was an escape. When Professor Park offered me this job I couldn’t refuse. I get to teach what I am passionate about and build on what I already know and put it into practice” smiling slightly smugly as I am proud of my accomplishments. 

“Brilliant you will be an asset here. I’m going to start you off with one group as a trial and then move you on to different groups when needed” 

“Thank you sir for the opportunity” 

“You should thank your professor. Please call me Mr. Lee” I nod in agreement as he presses a button on the phone and asks for people to come in. 

“The group you’ll be teaching is SHINee” he says as they enter the room. They bow together and take their seats not really paying attention to me. I freeze as I recognise the diva from earlier seated before me. 

“Noona” the young skinny boy with longish pitch black hair says shocked.

“Do you know this girl Taemin?” Mr. Lee asks. Oh, so his name is Taemin cute. 

“Sort of, we met briefly at reception when Key was yelling at her cause she accidently bumped into him” he said cutely being elbowed in the ribs by Key. 

“Key what have I told you about snapping at people. I’m sorry Emi if he offended you in any way” 

“I don’t think she was offended, she snapped right back. I don’t think she knows who we are” another male said, he was tall with gorgeous chocolate brown hair falling to his ears, he was tanned with charismatic eyes. 

“That’s good at least; Emi don’t let Key diva you around he is like that to most strangers who aren’t fans but don’t worry” he smiles. 

“Yah, stop picking on me, why are we here?” he says grumpily as a man with puppy eyes and silver blonde hair rubs his back comfortingly. 

“Everyone this is Emi she is your English teacher, be nice to her” he stares at Key. 

“Emi this is SHINee, at the front far left of the table is the Leader Onew, next to him is Flaming Charisma rapper Minho, then Jonghyun the lead vocalist, Key another vocalist/rapper and finally the Lead Dancer and Maknae Taemin” they all bow their heads. 

“Thank you boys that’ll be all” Mr. Lee dismisses them. As most of them exit the room Mr. Lee turns to face me.

“Unfortunately we are still searching for accommodation for you however we did book a hotel” Mr Lee explains; as everyone was heading out Onew stopped and turned.

“Hyung there’s a spare room at our dorm Emi can stay at” he says unsure if it was ok to offer.

“I thought Key had taken the spare room?” 

“He did but he can share with Jonghyun again” 

“Please I don’t want to inconvenience anyone” 

“That’ll be perfect Emi can stay in your dorm. Mr. Lee clapped his hands in joy. 

“Onew, Emi will need some time to settle in, you and the boys can have the rest of the day off and help her get settled. It was a pleasure to meet you” Mr. Lee gives a final nod and exits the room.

“Thank you for the room offer but I can manage” I bow.

“Please it’ll be good to have you around. Maybe you can beat some manners into him” he chuckles.

“As long as I am not intruding”

“You will according to The Almighty Key however I have your back. You living with us will be interesting; besides it gives me more time to pick your brain for English phrases. I really want to connect and speak to my English speaking fans”

“As long as everyone works hard and gets along I don’t see any issues” I smile. He grabs my suitcase and points towards the door. I follow him all the way until we reach a car park with a massive blacked out van. A late 20-something man takes my suitcase and puts it in the trunk. He returns and gives me his hand to shake.

“Hello, my name is Choi Jin. Manager of SHINee please call me Jin” he smiles briefly and tiredly. 

“Pleasure” I reply and nod my head.

“Let’s go, everyone in” he says raising his voice enough so everyone heard.

“I hope it doesn’t take too long to drop you off” Key whines.

“Don’t worry it’ll take the same amount of time it does to our dorm” Onew answers smirking.

“Ugh fine” he puts on his earphones and ignores the other passengers. I simply shake my head.

“He won’t be moody forever. You’re new so he is trying to figure you out and show his dominance. Since people have pinned him as feminine and the umma of the group he feels he has to prove he is a man. He’ll warm up to you” Taemin says encouragingly.

“He has a strange way of showing it. Key acts more like a spoiled baby than a man” I furrow my brows puzzled at his strange ways.

“Where are you staying?” Jonghyun asks; this is the first time I’ve heard him speak.

“With you guys” I say questioningly looking at Onew; he returns with a smile.

“Kibum will move in with you and Emi can have the spare room” the leader declares.

“Bummie is not going to like that” the lead vocalist states.

“I know but Taemin and I already share a room. You used to share with Kibum and Minho is male like the rest of us she cannot share with a man”

“I don’t have a problem, I’m saying he will and throw a huge fit. His clothes need space apparently and sharing a room he has none. I’m only saying what he will later” Jonghyun points out.

“I don’t mind sharing a room with Minho. I’m going to be busy most of the time; besides I’m still recovering from a broken heart so there wouldn’t be any romantic things going on between us. Minho may I please stay with you?” I give him puppy eyes.

“NO” Onew and Taemin shout.

“Look Key and I already have gotten off on the wrong foot. I don’t want to cause any further trouble”

“It’s probably best” Jonghyun agrees. Onew sighs knowing there isn’t another option.

“As long as Minho has no issues and you don’t mind sharing with a male, I will agree to it”

“It’ll be great” Minho smiles at me.

Minho seems very laid back and athletic just like me; I think this roommate experience will be quite exciting.

We arrive to the dorm and I follow Minho to his room; behind us are Key’s shouts of protest.

“I’m so sorry about all this. Onew offered and Mr. Lee agreed there wasn’t much I could do” I look down.

“Hey it’s ok, I’m happy to have a roommate sometimes it gets lonely and quiet in here. Company will be refreshing. Emi do you like soccer?” he states.

“I like playing it, though I haven’t since high school. I’m not very good but I don’t hate it” I reply a little confused looking at him.

“Brilliant, do you want to play after you get settled? There is a small park nearby, the other members don’t like to play” he asks nervous but excitedly.

“Sure as long as you can handle my awful technique” I smile.

“I’ll make a decent player out of you” he says and we both laugh. 

He grabs my suitcase and places it next to the cupboard and opens it up. Before I could protest he goes to clear half of the cupboard making space for me.

“I’ll go and get you some blankets and a towel” he exits the room. 

I smile and thank him. I place my clothes next to his, matching; my shirts next to his etc. It’s amusing as we have the same method of organising our clothing. He seems like a neat person, we should get along nicely. I fully unpack my suitcase and put it under my bed. Taking a breath I look around the room and notice half of it is red with soccer posters over the walls. His bed is messy but that’s ok most days I can’t be bothered to make mine either. His desk is large and neat facing the big window looking out to the park he mentioned before.

“I’m sorry I should make some space. You will probably using this more than I will, as you’re our teacher and all. I got your blankets they are at the end of the bed. Your towel is there also. You probably feel yucky after your flight” he deeply chuckles; once again clearing some space for me to fill.

“I’ll shower later remember you have to teach me how to play soccer” I smile. 

“Right. Um well I can give you a brief tour of the dorm and we can leave. If you feel up to it?” he asks. 

I nod facing him having finished setting up half the desk to my liking. I grab my toiletries and sports clothes and follow Minho. Our room is the second last in the hallway. Onew and Taemin’s room is the last. Then Jonghyun’s and finally Key’s. Past the bedroom hallway is a joint kitchen, dining room, living room layout; which will be great for entertaining though probably super noisy if everyone speaks at the same time. Past the multi-purpose room as I am now dubbing it or entertainment area is the laundry and a massive bathroom. I suppose if now six people are sharing a dorm a big bathroom is a must. Again Minho clears some space for my belongings. He excuses himself to let me change and I do just that. I exit the bathroom and accidentally bump into someone. I seriously need to pay attention to where I walk.

“Sorry” I mutter again.

“Not again, what are you doing?” I look up recognising that angry voice, Key.

“Minho gave me a tour of the place and I just got changed” I reply my game face on. If he is going to give me attitude I will give it back.

“I can see that. Where are you going? You have no friends. Are those clothes really appropriate?” he says cruelly. I look down to what I am wearing, a purple exercise shirt and really short back exercise pants.

“Please don’t pretend like you know anything about me. I am going to the park to play soccer with Minho. It’ll be good to stretch my legs besides what I wear is not your problem” I state and push past him.

Seeing the said man at the door I quickly get my sneakers and put them on. Minho yells out telling everyone what we are up to, if anyone can hear us. The only response is a grumbling Key. We leave the building and reach the park. It is small but beautiful none the less; it has a swing, slide and monkey bars with a reasonable size grass patch enough for a small team to play some kind of sport with two goal nets. 

“Alright, let’s see what I have to work with” he says and throws me the ball.

We play for a while or more to the point I get my ass kicked. Our game is interrupted by two guys calling after Minho whom he recognises. When they reach I can clearly see they are both extremely handsome; I have come to the conclusion any idol in South Korea is. The shorter male with blonde hair and puffy cheeks is named Xiumin (a Chinese name, interesting). The other male is taller than Xiumin but super skinny yet toned with light brown hair, his name is Luhan (another Chinese name) he is also younger than the other male. This is what I have gathered as they make conversation. Minho also appears to be younger than both by his over use of hyung. I giggle at his flirtatious and childish way of behaving with these people. They all stop talking and look at me, I smile in return.

“Oh right, Xiumin hyung, Luhan hyung this is Emi our English teacher. She is staying with us” he says.

“Hello it is a pleasure to meet you” I bow addressing them in Chinese. Luhan chuckles and Xiumin looks a little lost.

“Nice to meet you too Emi but why are speaking my mother language?” Luhan asks.

“You both have Chinese names, sorry, I just assumed you both spoke the language” I look down embarrassed.

“That’s cool, nice to have someone to talk to. Korean gets annoying after a while. I am Chinese but Xiumin is born here. His real name is Minseok, SME gave it to him. We are members of Exo M” he explains in Korean so Xiumin and Minho can understand. 

I freeze at hearing which band he is from. This is not good at all. I knew the name of the group he was with I just didn’t know the company name and now I work in the same one. My ex will kill me if he sees I am here. He’ll probably think I’m a creepy stalker and do all sorts of horrid things to me. I should’ve paid more attention.

“Emi are you ok?” Minho asks placing his hand on my forehead bringing me out of my thoughts.

“I am fine just a little tired” I reply.

“Do you want to go back to the dorm?” he asks.

“No let’s continue playing. Would you like to join?” I offer the Exo M members.

“If Minho dongsaeng doesn’t mind, sure” Xiumin smiles greatly.

“Yes, let’s play two on two. The Chinese speaker’s vs Korean natives” Minho states.

“Great” Xiumin gets into position with the ball.

“I should warn you, I suck” I warn Luhan.

“That’s ok, I can guide you in Chinese that way they won’t know what we are up to. Plus I am good enough for the both of us” he smiles and we get ready.

“First to five points owe us bubble tea” Xiumin declares.

“Deal” Luhan agrees.

“Ready, set, go” Minho calls and the game begins.

It was probably the most intense and exhausting hour of my life. Luhan and I won, barely and Minho looked rather disgruntled by losing but he is a good loser. It came down to the language barrier and Luhan’s excellent skills and my freakish luck we won.

We walk to the bubble tea shop which is a couple blocks away and the losers purchase our drinks.

“Do you think we should get bubble tea for the other members?” I ask. Maybe it could be a little peace offering between Key and me.

“That’s a great idea” Minho says and walks off to get more drinks.

“Do you both live nearby?” I ask Luhan and Xiumin.

“We live in the same building as you actually, the second level from the top. Super Junior hyung’s are on the top floor. They have 13 well 15 members and we have 12, it requires a lot of space” Xiumin informs.

“Oh, great. Wow so many people, I think I would go mad living with too many personalities. How do you cope?” I ask curiously.

“Well, Exo M travel to China all the time so when we promote separately it’s just the six of us, which isn’t so bad” Luhan says, “Emi, do you think you could teach us English as well?” he asks shyly.

“Umm at the moment I’m only tasked to SHINee but I guess I could give you some lessons on conversational/basic English. Don’t you have an English speaking member?” I ask curiously, where the hell is Minho.

“We do, his name is Kris but he is really busy being our leader and all” Luhan states.

“And being lazy” Xiumin jests. They both laugh.

“Sure as long as you don’t mind doing it secretly. I don’t want to upset Mr. Lee” 

“Thank you so much” they say in unison. Minho returns with a bag full of bubble tea.

“What is everyone talking about?” he asks.

“Your teacher has kindly offered to teach us on the side, shh it’s a secret” Luhan says and winks.

“Cool, is everyone ready to go?” he remarks. 

We all nod and throw away our rubbish. As we exit the shop I notice it has started to get dark and the temperature has cooled considerably. I rub my arms to get some warm friction. We enter the apartment building make our goodbyes and I promise to get Minho to text them when I am available for secret lessons. I don’t have a phone yet duh its day one and I have made an enemy, new friends and a male roommate; life is very unexpected and interesting.

“Did you have fun?” Minho asks as we enter the dorm.

“Yes lots, sorry you lost” I look down.

“Emi, glad I found you. Here is your key to this dorm” Onew hands me the said item.

“Thanks”

“What was this about Minho losing?” he asks.

“I beat him in a soccer game” I state with a small smile. 

Onew laughs loudly, Taemin sat at the dining room table and spat out what looks like banana milk, Jonghyun sat on the couch looking stunned and Key is in the kitchen with his arms folded grumbling something incoherent but a little surprised. 

“How did you do that?” Jonghyun questions recovering from his shock.

“It was Luhan and her fault. They cheated by speaking Chinese it was an unfair advantage” he jests.

Minho regales the rest of SHINee about our time together at the park. Whilst Key gets up and calls that dinner is ready. I will admit that we are not on the best of terms however the man sure knows how to cook.

“Are you usually quiet whilst eating?” Taemin asks curiously.

“No, it’s just that… dinner is really good and I haven’t eaten all day so I am so hungry” I state with a shy smile.

“So you like my cooking because you haven’t eaten in a while?” Key begins to argue.

“It is true I am starving but I am genuine when I say this food tastes amazing. Please teach me the recipe”

“Maybe” he finishes his meal and exits the room.

“What did I do?” I look around questioningly.

“You never know with that one” Onew shrugs.

“I think he is warming up to you” Jonghyun encourages. I give him a ‘are you sure’ stare then sigh.

“I’ve got to stay positive. What is a way to get on his good side?” I ask curiously.

“Compliment his clothing and cooking also just be nice to him” Taemin replies. I nod signifying I understand.

After dinner Taemin and I cleaned up the kitchen. Being too tired to really socialize; I quickly got my pyjamas and went to bath. Finally feeling clean and refreshed I went around the house wishing everyone sweet dreams. I go to bed and get comfy passing out for the night.

I wake to someone roughly shoving me. I open my eyes and find Key glaring at me.

“Good morning” I whisper smiling. I hope if I smile and be nice when he isn’t being a diva then he may soften to me.

“Ok, get up I made breakfast then we need to leave” he states turning to leave when I grab his hand.

“What time is it?” I ask.

“Time to get a watch” I pout, “6am” he gets out of my hold and exits the room.

I quickly get dressed and have breakfast cheerily bidding everyone a good morning, which they return just as enthusiastically. Breakfast looked amazing, we had pancakes with a bowl of fresh fruit, my favourite. I sit giddily in my chair enjoying every bite.

“You okay Emi?” Minho asks.

“Key made my favourite breakfast, I am so happy” I smile brightly and everyone chuckles.

“Do you really like pancakes?” Key asks sceptically.

“If I could eat them every day I would” I reply scooping more fruit salad into my mouth smiling widely.

“Time to go” Onew looks at his watch.

All of us quickly tidy up and get into the van. We arrive at SME and get directed to a special class room especially prepared for my lessons. We were assured it is in a quieter place so the lessons wouldn’t be interrupted by too much noise.

“Alright take your places” I say getting all serious and placing an exam on each of their desks.

“What’s this?” Taemin asks.

“It’s an exam. I want to see you comprehension level” they all nod, “you have 1hour, go”. 

About 20 minutes into the exam the classroom door slams open; Luhan and Xiumin come crashing through. I put my finger over my lips to silence them then direct the nuisances to approach.

“They are having an exam so be quiet” I state, “How can I help?”

“We heard you were here and our next schedule isn’t until the late afternoon” they explain.

“Come back in 50 minutes and I’ll give you the same exam” I suggest.

“Thank you so much” they jump about and I silence them again. They whisper their apologies and exit the room.

The exam finished and I collected their papers and set up for the next round of testing.

“What are you doing?” I hear the familiar diva voice.

“A favour for some recent friends” I smile innocently.

“When will I find out my results?” he asks sounding a little nervous.

“As soon as I mark them, it shouldn’t take too long. Meanwhile you should go for a walk and relax” I suggest.

“Ok” he says and exits the room as the previous nuisances enter.

“Sit and get ready” they obey, “next time you find out I’m here maybe you should try being a little more subtle” I raise my eyebrows giving them a stern but friendly look.

“Begin” I say and mark the SHINee’s exams.

If it wasn’t obvious Key did really well; a little rough around the edges and he needs more fine tuning but is top of the class. Onew came second needed a lot of work but definitely feel confident having a basic conversation with him. It goes downhill from there with Jonghyun, Taemin and Minho showing very simple understanding but needed to start from the beginning and working up. My best thought is to separate the classes. Key and Onew can go together to give Key a bit of a refresher and because they have similar results. The rest well… it’s pretty self-explanatory.

The second round of 50 minute exams finish and I collect them.

“I’ll get Minho to text you with your results and a time to start your first lesson” I state. 

Xiumin and Luhan throw me in a quick hug, thank me and go on their merry way. I just stand up when SHINee return from gods know where.

“How did I go?” everyone asks simultaneously.

“Take a seat and I’ll explain” they do as I ask, “so Key ranked number one with Onew following. So you two will be paired for a more advanced class. Jonghyun, Minho and Taemin will take beginners classes at a separate time” I finish. Everyone nods and looks at their marked papers.

“Now I am unfamiliar with your schedules so please let me know your availabilities in your groups?” I ask.

“Then next three weeks are fairly simple, Kibum and I can do mornings and the rest in the early afternoon. When we get home we will make time to complete any homework together and be supervised by you if we have any queries” Onew clarifies and I nod in agreement.

“Do you have time for a first lesson?” I question.

“Yes” he replies.

“Brilliant, everyone you are excused. Enjoy your day, see you at 3pm” I wave goodbye.

I begin the lesson pointing out their mistakes and furthering their knowledge. The class ends after two hours when all of our minds are tired from such long concentration. I thank them for their hard work and pull Key aside.

“As I understand your English is quiet good but you could expand your vocabulary; I would like for you to speak English to me from now on. Unless the beginner members are around” I try to complement. 

“Sounds reasonable” he replies.

“Great, thanks for the hard work. One more thing, do you mind helping me teach Onew?” I ask.

“How so? Aren’t you the teacher?” he scoffs.

“There may be some things I cannot explain properly in Korean, I was wondering if you would assist?”

“Sure” he sighs and leaves the room. 

I whisper a thank you at his retreating figure. That man drives me mental I swear it’s like there is no pleasing him. To be fair I feel like if he truly disliked me it would be infinitely worse still I wish we could be as friendly as Minho and I. 

Deciding to take a break and find the restroom I leave my assigned classroom and go exploring. I manage to get down the hallway and down the stairs when I see a familiar mob of blonde hair attached to a tall frame. SHIT WHAT DO I DO? What if he sees me? I am so screwed. Ok think Emi, think. Looking around I see an ajar door and race to get inside of it, closing and locking the door behind.

“EMI” I hear some familiar voices. I scream and turn around seeing Luhan and Xiumin with about three other people.

“Are you ok?” Xiumin asks.

“Don’t scare me like that. I thought I had a heart attack” I hold my chest; where my heart is racing over a thousand miles a minute. This is way too much stress for the first day on the job.

“We didn’t mean to” Luhan says cutely.

“Its fine, I was just hi…” I look towards the door to check it is still closed.

“Come meet the rest of the gang” they drag me to the centre of the room, I reluctantly follow.

“Emi this is Lay, Chen, Tao and our leader Kris… oh wait he just left you’ll meet him soon” Luhan makes the introduction. I bow and smile with a small wave.

“Emi is SHINee sunbae’s new English teacher” Xiumin explains. 

I hear knocking on the door and mumbling. SHIT he is back. I quickly say goodbye and unlock the door hiding behind it. Kris as he calls himself now comes storming inside complaining and I quickly run out of the room. I don’t stop until I finally find the toilets. After I do my business I quickly wash my face and try to control the break down quickly arising. That was way too close, seriously.

Once I feel up to leaving my little safe haven I peak outside declaring the coast clear and head back to my classroom. Not really paying attention and purely focusing on getting back I bump into someone. I immediately bow and apologise.

“You’re starting to make a habit of this” I hear Key say abruptly. I look up at him holding back tears; his face softens slightly seeing my distress. At least he isn’t totally heartless.

“I’m so sorry Key, I didn’t mean to…” I start but get silenced when he puts his hands on my shoulders; staring me in the eyes for what felt like ages.

“What’s wrong?” he questions.

“I can’t explain, but I need to get out of this hallway” I start to panic.

“Why? What happened?” he interrogates.

“No, I need to leave” I try to break free of his hold.

“Not until you explain” he states tightening his hold.

“Please” I beg. I see the door to the Exo M room open and I begin to panic. He must’ve understood my anxiety and takes my hand quickly leading back to my room.

Once inside I slide down the wall and sit on the floor; my hands on my head as I start to sniffle. I cannot cry in front of him. I don’t want to appear weak. How can Yifan affect my emotions after all these years? I thought I promised myself I wouldn’t cry over him anymore. Then again never did I imagine being in a circumstance such as this. 

Amidst my internal debate I feel two warm hands on my knees. I look up to find Key staring at me again. This time clear of diva-ness and pure concern. I can’t lie to him, I’m not that good. If I tell him he may use it against me. If I don’t tell him he could be upset and really hate me forever. Why life why?

“What happened?” he asks so nicely. I sigh deciding to confess everything.

“A few years ago I was in a destructive and abusive relationship. He did some bad things to me; none of which I am ready to tell you. Point is we broke it off and went our separate ways. I studied and he became the leader of Exo M” I regale him with my brief sob story, “never once did I think I would ever see him again. Once he left I did everything I could to forget him. It wasn’t until yesterday that I found out he was in this company. I swear I don’t want to cause trouble but it is best if that man doesn’t know I’m here” I begin to cry at the memories.

Key takes me in his arms and lets me cry into his shoulder patting my back comfortingly.

“It’s ok Emi” he holds me tighter.

“I don’t understand, you know Yifan longer than me, why aren’t you protesting or defending him?” I question confused.

“Because you genuinely seem to be afraid of him. What happened to make you this upset?”

I tell him the events leading to my minor breakdown until I bumped into him.

“It’ll be ok, just be more wary when walking around the place”

“What if he does see me? By now he should know of my existence; he will hunt me down and do god knows what to me” I start to hyperventilate.

“Call me and I’ll be there ASAP” he suggests.

“How? I don’t have a phone yet” I state. He puts his right hand in his pocket and pulls out a flashy phone and places it in my hand.

“I got this for you today, I figured you may need it. Don’t expect any more gifts from me” he states standoffishly. 

“Thank you Kibum” I wipe away my tears and giggle. Now the diva Key has returned.

“What’s so funny?”

“You” I gently release myself from his hold and get up and take a seat at my desk.

“Now that you seemed to have calmed down, I was sent to collect you for lunch. Seeing your dilemma I’ll ask the guys to bring it up here. Yifan should be at the cafeteria” he says. I now notice my tummy grumble. 

“Please you cannot tell a soul” I beg.

“Your secret is safe with me; but don’t get comfy me protecting you all time. You need to stand up against him; don’t be weak and hide” he says. 

He leaves me to fetch the others. I pull myself together and curiously go through my new phone. Funnily enough I find Key is my number one on speed dial. Followed by Onew, Jonghyun, Minho and lastly Taemin. I quickly send Minho a text with my new phone explaining how I finally had some free time to get one and this is my number. He quickly texts back stating he is happy and they’ll be here in 5 minutes. I clear the room of important paperwork and connect the desks to make one large table. I just finished when Taemin bursts through the door excited about seeing me and food. I wait for everyone to take a seat and set up lunch before finding a place to park it.

“So hungry” I mutter and get myself of bowl. 

If it was one thing I learnt for sure studying Korean is that their food is incredible. It became my exam time comfort food and now I get to eat it practically every day, life blessed me. Conversation was pretty simple as we focused on eating.

“Noona, are you ok? Your eyes” he points gathering the attention of everyone but Key.

“Yes, just a little tired. I am still getting used to the time difference” I quickly glance at Key and lie, well half lie I am tired.

“Do you want to cancel this afternoon’s lesson and go home?” he asks. This boy is the sweetest.

“No, I’ll be fine” I finish my meal and start cleaning up.

With the room finally cleaned and all furniture returned to their original place the second round of classes began. It went rather smoothly as beginner lessons go, I was quite impressed with their enthusiasm and determination. We packed up and left the room. I looked around like a paranoid idiot hoping to get lucky and make a clean escape. As the fates have it I did and went straight to the dorm. On arrival I took off my shoes and dumped my stuff at the end of my bed; getting a washcloth and dampening it to then crash on my bed placing it on my head. I rest like this until I hear my bedroom door open, too tired to open my eyes and see who it is. I didn’t wait long when my now dry cloth removes itself from my head and I open my eyes to see Minho staring at me strangely.

“Are you sick?” he asks concerned.

“No just a little tired, damp cloths help my headache” I explain.

“So you don’t want to go for a run?” he questions.

“Some fresh air might do me good” I talk myself into getting up and grabbing my exercise belongings.

“Great, I’ll meet you at the door” he smiles and exits the room giving me privacy. I quickly change and race to the front door.

“Are you sure you should be running in your condition” Key cryptically asks.

“Some fresh air will help, don’t worry we’ll be back before homework time” I smile at his strange approach at caring and put on my sneakers, following Minho out the building.

We run for about 5km around the block and finish in the park regaining our breaths. It felt good to stretch out my legs especially trying to catch up with him. I feel like I got more out of it than he did, although he looks pretty tired himself. I like this physical exertion leaves me no time later tonight to stress. We play a bit on the swings to warm down from our exercise and head indoors to shower and get dressed into my pyjamas.

Everyone then gathered around the dining room table and began to work. I hope this perseverance lasts the entirety of my stay. I got hounded with questions from the beginners whilst Onew practiced his pronunciation with Key, from the sound of it he is doing pretty well. 

All their work finished and put away, Key began to cook dinner and I marked Xiumin and Luhan’s tests. I guess some of Yifan’s English has rubbed off on them. They aren’t perfect but they know a few words and basic sentences. Still starting from scratch is always best to get a solid foundation going.

By the time I finished marking and organising my secret lessons, dinner was ready and we ate quietly enjoying the meal and all of us too tired to really be bothered exerting more energy than needed. Xiumin and Luhan arrived and I guided them into my room with Minho was entertaining himself listening to music on his bed. I gave them the same lesson as my other beginners and a book with exercises to complete during the lesson and for homework.

“Today’s lesson is finished. You worked hard, well done” I smile, signalling to pack up their things.

“Thanks again Emi” Xiumin smiles.

“Yes thanks… um Emi may I ask what happened today?” Luhan questions shyly. I freeze trying to find a decent lie.

“She was running late for lunch. I threatened Emi to be on time or I would yell at her. She was rushed because of me” Key steps in to my room. I looked at him with all the relief in the world.

“Yes exactly, cannot let The Almighty Key wait” I fake chuckle and he rolls his eyes.

“Time to go, I’m sure your leader is missing you” he says and I flinch.

“Oh before you go, here is my number, text me your availability. Early mornings and afternoons are not good any other time like today is fine. DON’T give out my number to anyone” I state.

“Ok, thanks again. Bye” they type down my number and say in unison.

After the eldest members of Exo left, I sighed and face planted into my bed exhausted.

“Care to explain” Key asks plopping at the end of my bed. I sigh again and clarify the situation.

“You do realise the closer you become with them the closer to ‘him’ you’ll get” he deadpans.

I sit up extremely quickly and cover his mouth looking at Minho whom didn’t hear or see anything. I release Key and sigh once more.

“I know but I seriously didn’t want to upset them and that’s before I found out about Yifan. I know he’ll discover me eventually I guess I’m being hopeful to think he never will” I reply.

“If you are going to have secret classes at least do it in the dining room for me to supervise. I won’t always conveniently pop up when you need to me to cover for you”

“What’s going on?” Minho removes his earphones.

“Just practising” I answer.

“Ok, we had a big day so let’s get some sleep” he proposes and we willingly agree.

“Thanks you for today, Key. I understand it must’ve annoyed you to help”

“I need to protect my members and to do that includes you since you’re now joining our lives” I nod and wish him a good night. 

He leaves our room and Minho asks what we were talking about. I bend the truth and say that I was thanking him for speaking to me today and putting past grievances behind us. He smiles now knowing Key and I won’t be fighting any more (or at least as much). We wish each other sweet dreams and head off to the land of the unconscious.

The next three weeks go off without a hitch. With Key’s help I successfully avoided Yifan, teach Xiumin and Luhan without suspicion and all of SHINee are doing really well in picking up the language. Kibum and I became more civil towards each other. We weren’t as friendly as Minho and I who are roomies and share a passion for being outdoors and breaking a sweat; but we’ll get there. 

I discovered that he really is kind at heart with the way he mother’s the SHINee members without losing that sass which is his personality. I found as those weeks went by I was unconsciously drawn to him. His very being fascinates me and his protective side in shielding me helped as well. Slowly I began forgetting about Yifan and caring more about Kibum. Instead of being afraid of walking down those halls I began to be excited as I strolled by his side. I never imagined being able to find another man to be in a relationship with but Key seems to be compassionate and understanding. He still hasn’t asked for all the details; which I am ever so grateful for. Sadly all good things must come to a close as I was left alone because Key had a schedule as with the others busy doing their own thing. 

I became super snack-ish and decided to head to the cafeteria to find some food. That was mistake number one the second being a bad habit of running into people. I looked up hoping to see Key scold me again for my clumsiness; I was sadly mistaken as no other than Yifan or Kris as he goes by now stares at me. First it was surprise then disbelief than something dangerous cross his eyes. I don’t know what it was but my body was screaming to run. I almost did until he grabbed me and pushed against the wall. I was so close to making it back unseen.

“I heard you were here, naturally I thought you were someone else. I mean why else would poor hopeless Emi be in Korea? Did you sleep with every man in Canada and decide to give Korean men a go? Or maybe you couldn’t get over me and decided to infiltrate SME in hopes of rekindling our sordid relationship? If the latter I think you are pathetic and needy and not worth looking at” he sneers. His grip tightening as his face comes closer.

“I swear Yifan I didn’t know you were here. If I had I wouldn’t have accepted the job. Mr Lee is really happy with my work I can’t disappoint him and leave” I plead.

“Sure, sure. I have been deprived sexually lately with our crazy schedule. Have you heard, I am a god now? A famous god with millions of women pining for me. I think I’ll use my godly power and make you my sex slave for old time sake” he derides attaching his lips to my neck.

“Yifan please don’t do this. I don’t want any trouble… please” I begin to cry.

“I am Kris now bitch” he slaps me across the face, “shut up and take it. Remember all those years ago when you liked me beating you and tying you up and doing all sorts of dirty sexual things. What’s the difference between now and then?” he continues. I remain still sobbing silently unable to protest from the shock.

“The difference is she has me now” Key speaks not far away getting Yifan’s attention.

“Kibum” I sob in relief and fright for his safety, “go please save yourself” I warn.

“What she said” Kris adds.

“Take your hands off Emi immediately” Key threatens.

“What if I don’t?” he queries. 

“Then I’ll tell Mr Lee everything. Emi told me all about you hyung don’t make me bring in the boss” he intimidates stepping closer.

“Kibum” is all I am able to whisper. From a distance I can hear voices approaching. 

Yifan releases me with a ‘this isn’t over glare’ and leaves. I crumble to the floor expecting to hit the hard surface and I blank out. I wake to see nothing but darkness I begin to stress when the darkness is removed and I see a concerned Kibum looking at me. I begin to cry with mumbled apologies in-between. He comforts me by rubbing his arms on mine and telling me I am safe. I calm down eventually.

“I am sorry you had to see that” I apologise again. Why am I so week in front of the two people I don’t want to be?

“I’m glad I got there when I did” he said.

“I was trouble again” I look away finding myself inside my room. I furrow my brows in confusion.

“You’ve been out for a while. I thought it would be better to be home than at SME. I’ve had an epiphany that you are not always trouble but I have accepted it since you’re trouble is wrapped in a tall dangerous package. I heard almost everything Emi, I’ll protect you. I didn’t know Kris could be so cruel, I knew he had his kinks but most of the time he’s too lazy to do anything harmful and if he has I haven’t heard about it” he rambles.

“Thank you for taking me home” I reply weakly.

“I know it’ll be difficult but could you tell me everything that happened between you two. I don’t want to jump to the wrong conclusions” he probes gently.

“I will if you promise to not look at me any differently. I don’t want you to think I am dirty or an unworthy human being” I state.

“I promise to not judge” he pinkie swears and I giggle minutely. 

“It started a long time ago when I went to school with Yifan. He was all by himself so I decided to make friends with him. We became really close even to the point of being boyfriend and girlfriend. Our relationship started off as any other innocent and pure until we started having sex. Slowly he started getting warped and strange with his bedroom habits. He would tie me up and beat me so hard sometimes I would pass out. Naturally in places that people couldn’t see. Sometimes he would be so rough it’d be like my first time all over again, painful and blood everywhere. Other times he would let someone else do his handy work but only if he watched or was dominating them. Ultimately his physical torture turned into psychological torture. He would play mind games and make threats. Of course I didn’t want anyone to find out what he put me through so I kept quiet and let him do what he wanted. As he has said many times I am dirty and used. No one would want someone like me; that’s why I’ll be alone forever and why I don’t like people touching me. Not that anyone would notice” I give him a big speech. His face ranging from horrified, angry, pity and something I don’t recognise. 

“Why didn’t you report him?” he queries his voice strained and his fists clenched.

“If that happened to you, could you tell others?” I retort. He begins to protest but understands.

“I wouldn’t let him get away with it” he mumbles darkly.

“Please Kibum don’t tell anyone” I plead. 

“I won’t, it’s not my secret to tell” he pats my leg. Somehow when he touches me I don’t feel scared, “I’ll make us some lunch and you can rest for the day. No lessons” he rises from my bed. 

“Won’t the others be suspicious if I’m not there and don’t teach?” I question confusedly. He turns around sheepishly looking at me.

“What?”

“Well, everyone noticed you passed out in my arms. I tried to take the less populated route but its working hours someone was bound to see. Don’t worry I told them you had a cold and fainted. The rest of SHINee know you’re unwell, I expect them to be here soon when their schedules are finished” I nod and give him a weak smile and thanks. Key leaves me to my thoughts and I fall asleep with emotional exhaustion.

I awake to my bed bouncing a bit. Onew, Minho, Jonghyun and Taemin are sitting on it looking at me. I blink a couple times to remove the sleep.

“You’re wake, gwenchana?” Minho asks concerned followed by a furiously nodding Taemin. Onew and Jonghyun look at me expectedly. 

“I’m fine just tired I guess”

“The next time you feel tired go home and rest don’t avoid it and faint. You scared us” Onew scolds as I lower my head.

“Back off hyung, Emi just woke up” Key enters the room, “I decided to let you sleep through lunch. Here is dinner. I made vegetable soup and freshly squeezed orange juice” he says placing a tray on my lap.

“Thank you Key. I appreciate it” I reply quietly. 

Everyone besides Key and I sit with various forms of bewilderment written on their faces. It had only taken three weeks and revealing the worst and deepest secret I had to finally be civil and somewhat caring towards each other, well mostly him. 

I set the task of everyone to speak English whilst I eat dinner. For the most part everyone did pretty well. They’ll be fluent in no time, I think positively. As SHINee are distracted and having confidence in their new skills I let my mind wonder. What is going to happen tomorrow at work? Is Kris really going to do something awful to Key and will I become his sex slave? I sincerely hope not mostly because I couldn’t bear to see The Almighty Key hurt in any way and I seriously do not wish for things to return like they were in Canada.

“Ok, everyone out let Emi rest” Key claps his hands getting their attention. 

He takes my tray and heads out the rest following suit wishing me a good night’s sleep and to feel better. How did I get so lucky? Key returns and feels my forehead. I scrunch my face questioningly at him.

“Key, I’m not really sick” I state.

“Just work with me” he removes his hand, “how are you?” he asks.

“Alive, my emotions are all kinds of messed up. Key I’m scared” I answer honestly.

“Everything will be alright” he tries to encourage me, my reply being a weak smile. “You cannot let him control you like this. He has no right to threaten you like he has. Let me report him”.

“You can’t it’ll only make it worse” I panic, “please don’t, if I avoid him and make sure not be caught alone, I shall survive. Maybe he’ll get bored and not acknowledge me”

“How are you going to achieve that?” he questions unenthused. 

“I don’t know but I’ll find a way”

“Try standing up to him, show Kris that you’re not the same weak little girl he ruined. Emi you are a beautiful and smart young woman, show some pride and stand up for yourself” he concludes. 

I sit there in shock at his compliment and conclusion to fixing my problem. He called me beautiful; I never thought anyone could once they found out my secret could think that way. He is right, I have so much to be proud of and I worked so hard in forgetting him. But he is so strong he will laugh at me. No, to move on I need to do this. I get shocked once more when Kibum throws me into a warm and comforting hug.

“I’ll be there every step of the way if it helps. If he gets rough I’ll protect you” he says and kisses my forehead and leaves me to my numbed thoughts. 

Several weeks have past mostly without incident. Kris keeps distance except for when we would pass each other and he would make innuendos and give me dirty looks making veiled threats which leave my blood running cold. He is up to something; it’s only a matter of time before he does something. 

Meanwhile my students secret and not have improved vastly especially since we can have basic conversations as a group. It’s sweet to see them so excited about achieving a new talent. I know Onew is infinitely happy about speaking the same language as his fans. As I hoped their enthusiasm and perseverance never wavered and I am truly amazed at their efforts. 

Kibum and I have become close friends which is a big difference compared to when we first met. Sometimes I like to think he gets jealous when Minho and I go for our afternoon workouts. He has actually joined us for a few of them complaining he is getting fat, to which we reassure he isn’t. I’m not complaining any excuse to have him by my side I’ll take. Like all good things they must come to an end and the real trials and tribulations must begin.

Class timings had changed now that everyone is on the same level, morning suite everyone best. Only now the lessons are longer. We finish like any other day at brunch time and I go to the cafeteria for an early lunch. I was on my way when I was interrupted by Mr Lee.

“Ah, Emi! How are you today?” he asks genuinely.

“Very good, thank you; and yourself?” I return.

“Same old same old. Tell me how everything with SHINee is?” he gets down to business.

“Great actually. They have improved greatly and only getting better” I inform positively.

“So I can send them to English journalists without a translator?” he queries.

“Onew and Kibum I can say confidently yes just as long as the interviewers don’t use too many big words. Jonghyun, Minho and Taemin are still at conversational level but with assistance from the others I don’t foresee any difficulty” I inform.

“Brilliant, that’s what I like to hear. You are doing marvellous work Emi, keep it up. I’ll have you with another group as soon as you’re work with them is done” he beams.

“Even when they achieve English language skills they will still need to keep it up. I strongly suggest that at least once a week they come for refresher classes to maintain their skills. Does this mean I need to move out?”

“That sounds fair. I was thinking of having you move in with each group you teach however some have too many members and no space. Since most of my artists stay in the same apartment building or ones nearby I see no harm in you staying in the SHINee dorm as long as they want you there” he concludes.

“I am happy to hear that sir, SHINee and I have really bonded it would be sad to leave them”

“What are your plans at the moment?” he asks looking around for an obvious answer.

“Lunch, teaching is hard work and I’m all finished for today” I retort.

“Make sure you don’t eat alone… Ah Kris my boy come here for a moment” I fight to control the shudder as he addresses Yifan.

“Sir” he says.

“Please take Emi out for lunch” he states and Kris bows.

“Take care Emi and thank you for all your hard work” he bows and takes his leave. 

“There is no need to take me out to eat. I have plans” I lie and begin to leave when he grabs my wrist and spins me around to face him.

“What the boss says goes. I have been craving some of your cookies you used to make me. Why don’t we go to the SHINee dorm and you make me lunch and cookies” he says.

“Sorry but I’m busy” I try to turn away again.

“That’s not good enough Emi, I always get what I want. We are going” he grips harshly onto my arm and drags me away.

I try my very best to get out of his vice like grip with no success. My verbal commands to be released failed also. WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE? Or are people blind to this situation. By the time I come up with any sort of plan to escape I find myself standing in front of my new home.

“Open the door” I look at him incredulously, “NOW” I shakily punch in the code and open the door, “good girl, go cook me something”.

I leap straight into the kitchen and find something that will take the shortest amount of time to cook. I open the fridge and pull out leftovers and a tube of cookie dough for lazy days. I quickly heat up the lasagne and bake the cookies. Once completed I call Yifan to the kitchen from wherever he has been lurking and give him his lunch.

“Looks good Emi just like old times” he sneers.

“Eat your lunch and go. Key will be home soon and he’ll rip your head off if he sees you” I warn hoping he cannot tell I’m lying.

“You’re going to have to do better than that if you want to get rid of me” he chuckles and eats his food.

I whip out my phone and quickly type a text to Key when I am interrupted by my phone disappearing from my grasp and thrown on the couch.

“What happens to naughty girls?” he asks and I whimper knowing that line all too well and what is to come, “they get punished” he laughs and claps his hands.

“I’m not your girlfriend anymore Yifan, you cannot do those things to me” I say fiercely and surprised by my steady voice.

“Call me KRIS, I’ve done them once what’s to stop me from doing it again?” he counters.

“Everything, its rape and its wrong” I try to talk some reason to him, “look; I’m not that impressionable weak kid anymore. I’m stronger now and I won’t stand for this. Now leave my home and never come back”

After my statement he stares at me intently and proceeds to fall onto the floor laughing. I knew that would happen. I exit the kitchen and reach for the door to either escape or hope he leaves. I just turn the knob when he grabs my waist and spins me around slapping my face hard. I hold my cheek in surprise. It really shouldn’t be by now.

“Filthy slut, you aren’t going anywhere” he says and drags me to my room.

“Kris please don’t do this” I plead trying to get free of him.

“NO, bad girls need punishment and I am dishing out yours” he says slamming my bedroom door closed. How does he even know where I sleep?

He grabs my hair with one hand and covers my mouth with the other, holding me firmly against him. I whimper in reaction. He stares at me for a while before he tells me not to scream or I’ll pay for it. I thought I was already.

“Get it?” he asks and I nod simply.

“As punishment you’re going to be my sex slave until I deem it fulfilled. Just like old times. You are NOT going to enjoy this. If you do as I say I may control myself better. Keep quiet and take it”

He doesn’t wait for a response when he releases his hold on me and rips my clothing from my body. I try again to plead with him to stop but nothing works. If I just take it maybe he will get bored and leave. I cannot go through this again. What do I do? KIBUM HELP ME.

“Ah those big breasts of yours. How I have missed these, I’m going to relish biting those pink nipples” he says as I silently cry.

He bent down and sucked one of my nipples; he instantly began chewing it harshly. Biting harder and harder causing me gasp and yelp from the pain. Meanwhile his grip on my hair returned tighter than ever pulling my head back.

His other hand gripped my throat and squeezed tightly. 

“I said no noise. If someone catches us I will make this worse”

“Yifan please stop” I barely choke out.

“SILENCE” he slaps me hard across the face.

Since I held in my yelp his hands release my throat and I gasp for air. Kris digs his hands onto my thighs and roughly spreads my legs apart. Forgetting the rules and trying to salvage what dignity I had; I scream and thrash about freeing myself from his grip and the bed. I race out of my room and almost make it to the ajar front door when I am tackled to the ground. 

He pins me down and spanks my rear until what feels like ugly welts appear making the pain feel worse.

“I said to not make noise” I cry aloud hoping this is just a nightmare, “shut up slut” he backhands me, “now you’re in serious trouble. Get on your knees” he orders and pulls my hair to get me in position.

“Interlock your fingers behind your back. Let go and I’ll make this hurt. Now open your mouth, wide as you can. Good girl. I’m going to shove my cock so far down your throat you won’t be able to speak for weeks” he snickers.

“I can’t do this. Kris please, please stop I promise I won’t tell anyone. Just stop, I beg you, no more” I plead again.

“No one cares Emi, do you think your precious Key is going to save you? Do you honestly believe you will survive this or have courage enough to tell others of what I’ve done to you? I think not” he sneers with all the confidence in the world. He has a point, Kibum knows about my past with him. I couldn’t admit to this.

Yifan forcefully drags me out of my thoughts by quickly thrusting his penis into my mouth and pulling my head down to meet it. I gag and shed tears in shock. I tried to gag anyway my movements only aiding in his penis to further wedge itself down my throat. I can see the pleasure on his demonic face as he starts to fuck my mouth. My eyes widen and further tear up as I desperately need oxygen but his hands inflexibly keep my head in place.

Quickly I untwine my fingers and push him away. I choke as I feel my lungs fill with much needed air. I take the beating he gives, Kris’ too angry for words and I know I pissed him off when he is silent. He grabs my hair again and yanks my face down onto his penis once more. His thrusts going deeper than before if it was humanly possible which I doubt; especially since this man cannot be human. Again I find myself without much needed air and he fights my struggles. Unable to cope with the emotional and physical torture plus lack of oxygen I pass out. Unaware of my surroundings and too tired to care. I’m just glad I don’t have to be conscious for the rest of it.

I wake up screaming in panic until a pair of warm arms surround me and a hand gently pats my head. I lean into the hug and take in the familiar and safe scent that is Kibum. I cry immediately at the relief and jump back getting out of his hug. I want desperately for him to hold me but I am filthy and wrong and no one should touch me, I AM TAINTED.

“Emi, you’re safe. Everything is ok” he reassures.

“No it’s not. Yifan will get me alone again and… where is Kris?” the situation dawning on me. Where is he? Why am I in Kibum’s room? What on earth is going on?

“Kris has been fired from SME and taken back to China. Where he will be quietly imprisoned in solitary for a very long time. You are safe he cannot hurt you anymore” he states.

“But how?” I wonder.

“After you told me your story I planted a camera in your bedroom in case he did something. I’m sorry for that but he confessed enough to convict him without you to stand witness. Besides SME kept everything as hush-hush because the press would go mental if they knew. As far as anyone is concerned he left for health reasons” I continue to stare at him, how much time has passed? “You have been unconscious for a week” it’s like he can read my mind.

“What happened after I passed out?” I ask puzzled.

“Well, we could hear your strange noises down the hall. So we rushed into the dorm where we found the door ajar and you naked and unconscious with Kris standing over you with his bits hanging out. I have never seen something so scary in my life, I thought you were dead. If it wasn’t for you being unconscious and naked I would have killed him. Kris is extremely lucky for me not getting my hands on him. Taemin and I rushed you to the hospital and Onew called the cops whilst Minho and Jonghyun held down Kris. They gave you the all clear physically but mentally you weren’t ready to be awake. They said I could take you home as long as someone watched you 24/7 which I have done. Emi you scared me so bad I thought I lost you; I don’t what I would have done if you had died” he explains and places his hands over his head, his shoulders shaking.

Forgetting everything I wrap myself around Key and try to comfort him and he chuckles.

“Aren’t I suppose to be the one making you feel better” he jests looking me in the eyes.

“Key I am so sorry you had to see that. I tried so hard to make him stop and go away, I really did please believe me. I did everything I could to get away but he is stronger and faster than me, there was nothing I could do. I fought and I almost escaped but he caught me before I could. I am such a weak pathetic person” I cry.

“I know you are and I saw that you did. You were so brave, Emi I am proud of you” he hugs me tightly.

“You can’t be near me Key, I am disgusting” I protest.

“NO YOUR NOT. Kris is disgusting and horrible. You are the most beautiful and smart and amazing person I have ever met and will ever meet. Who else is going to put up with my diva-ness?” he comforts and I remain still in his embrace. Gently and slowly he puts his hands on my cheeks and wipes away the tear staring deeply into my eyes.

“Emi, I know we haven’t known each other long but with all we (mainly you) have been through it feels like a life time. I could never find someone as right for me as you. Would you please be my girlfriend?” he confesses. 

I sit there shocked for a moment. How can someone find me to be those things after he knows what I’ve been through? What another human being has done to me? I am scarred and tainted and shouldn’t be seen by anyone. I came to the conclusion long ago no one could EVER want me; and before me is the most remarkable man who is willing to overlook it all. It’s like my hopes and dreams of late have been answered.

“Yes” I mumble out. Obviously so happy with my response Key kisses me all over my face.

“I love you so much Emi. You wouldn’t believe how much” he says in between pecks.

“Thank you, Kibum for everything” I state.

Kibum kept me locked in his room for a couple of days to really make sure I was ok. However when he wasn’t around the others would quickly sneak in to see how I was doing. Minho kept telling how much he missed his roommate and exercise buddy. Taemin wanted hugs galore whilst Onew and Jonghyun simply asked how I was and continually played doctor to doubly make sure I was fine. I really stumbled across five of the most incredible people and I am so glad they are my friends.

Days turned into weeks and I began to leave the safety of the dorm and interact with people, even return to work. I still feared Yifan would pop out of nowhere and attack me. Key was always by my side giving support when needed. 

Weeks turned into months and I finally realised that Yifan is gone and never coming back and life returned to normal. Well better than normal now that I don’t have to ever look over my shoulder. My contract with SME has been extended now that SHINee proved to be a successful trial. I still get to stay in their dorm except Key has moved me into his room and we share his massive bed. It was necessary after the incident because of the nightmares which are rare nowadays. 

Months turned into a year and I find myself the happiest and luckiest woman in the entire world as I am now married to The Almighty Key. Life couldn’t get any better. Everything that has happened has been unexpected but sometimes Love Occurs In Strange Places.


End file.
